Ghost of Phil's Past
by TouchofCute
Summary: Two months of sadness. Two months of loneliness. Two months of mourning the death of a best friend. That's soon going to change when Phil Lester finds out that he's not alone.
1. Flashback

**Hey, TouchOfCute here! This is a fanfic of danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil. It's pretty emotional, if you dig kind of emotional stories. Proofread by ****MissShipper1**** on this site! Thanks for reading! :) **

It's been 2 months. Phil Lester is sitting in his bed, scrolling through Tumblr on the "Dan and Phil" tag, emotionless. He still remembers what happened, the exact moment where his best friend lay there on the hospital bed. Where his heart rate on the machine was on a flat line and Phil couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. All he could do was watch. Watch as doctors and nurses try to get Dan Howell to restore his breathing, but it didn't work. Nothing worked. He wished Dan didn't have a heart attack in the first place. Dan was his responsibility to care for him! And he blew it.

He could remember the funeral. Phil's parents, Dan's parents and his little brother, all of Dan's friends from university, and almost every YouTuber was there. Regret started washing over Phil's face as the service goes on. Tears stream down his face as he walks up to speak about Dan. Standing there, heartbroken, as they gently bring down the coffin to the hole in the ground.

Phil quickly snaps out of it. But as soon as he does, he starts sobbing. He knows no one can hear him through the empty apartment anyway. He logs off of Tumblr, closes his laptop, and puts it on his bedside table. He turns his head to look at the clock: 12:06 AM. He gets off his bed and walks to, what used to be, Dan's bedroom. Still looks the same. He goes over to Dan's bed and lies down.

Phil eventually falls asleep, but with tears coming down. Remembering that he will never see his best friend again.

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to review and favorite if want. More chapters to come. 3**


	2. Something Strange

**Welcome to Chapter 2! Throughout the rest of the story, it will kinda switch between Dan's point of view, Phil's point of view, and the narrator (like Chapter 1). Enjoy! :)**

Dan watches Phil from the corner of his room as Phil slowly crawls into Dan's bed and goes to sleep. Dan knew that Phil would still care. He knew Phil would never forget him. He smiles, watching Phil as he sleeps peacefully.

"Wish you could see me, Phil. I'm still here. I still care." Dan whispers, even though Phil can't here him or see him for that matter.

The next morning, Phil opens his eyes, taking him a split second to realize he's in Dan's room. He makes a tiny smile and memories were coming across his mind. Memories like him visiting Dan's room while he was doing a live show, filming a video, and just hanging out, scrolling through Tumblr together.

Dan notices Phil's heartbreaking smile and smiles back. Phil gets out of the bed and walks to his own room, with Dan following him. He goes to his laptop and checks his Twitter, his mentions blowing up like usual.

***Dan's POV***

Man, I hate being a ghost! I have been trying so hard to get Phil to see me ever since the funeral and it hasn't worked. You want to know the reason why I'm still here? It's because I still care for Phil! He's my best friend and the heart attack wasn't going to change my mind! Right now, I'm like his guardian angel, watching over him and making sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. It's been 2 months and although Phil is depressed, nothing completely horrible has happened. Well, except he hasn't made any videos since I passed. He's breaking his fans' hearts and I can't tell him that. I hope he notices that soon though.

I break out of my train of thought and when I do, Phil is sitting in his bed, his face in his hands. Is he crying? He's crying! Phil takes his hands off his face but he is still looking down towards the floor, and sighs sadly. Then, he does something that I've never actually seen him do even why I was alive, he looks straight at me but he can't see me so it's like he's looking past me, and he starts praying. Begging for me!

"Dan, if you can hear me, I don't know what to do anymore! Life right now is miserable without you..." *he looks at the ceiling* "...it gets harder everyday. Please come back..your fans need you, my fans need you, and I need you." He starts breaking down.

I don't know what to say about this. I start tearing up, wishing there was some way I could get him to see me.

* * *

"Phil, I hear you! I'm..I'm here." The look I see on his face is just heartbreaking. I need to get his attention. Think, Dan, think! I look around his room for an idea. Just then, my eyes lay on Phil's little stuffed lion he loves. I smirk then look back at Phil, who is still sitting on his bed, still staring at me (his door).

"Phil, stop! You're bumming me out, you twat!" I say jokingly, even though he can't hear me.

I walk over to Phil's stuffed lion. It's been 2 months, I'm still trying to get the hang of this ghost thing! Even though my ghost abilities are a little shaky, I can pick up objects but for only a certain amount of time. Otherwise, the object will go right through me and will drop, breaking it if it's fragile or will just make a noise that will draw attention, making Phil confused. Trust me, I've learned that the hard way when I tried picking up a pillow while Phil was in the bathroom and tried throwing it but...uh, long story!

So anyway, I almost have my hands on the lion. I concentrate, not even sure this is going to work. I want to test my touch first so I poke it lightly. It works!

I turn my attention to Phil to see if he heard that and he didn't! I sigh of relief and go back to my plan.

Lightly, I pick up the little stuffed lion and slowly walk over to the edge of Phil's bed and gently place the object down, keeping my eyes on Phil the whole time to make sure he wouldn't turn around. After all, it would be creepy to see a floating lion in your room, right?

Now to make some kind of noise so he'll actually turn around this time! I go back to Phil's desk where the lion originally was and tap my fingers on the desk.

It worked! Phil's head quickly turns around with a confused look on his face and sees his lion. "Hey what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on my bed only when I make a video! Silly lion!" Well, his humor certainly isn't gone, that's for sure! He smiles slightly and gets off his bed. He walks toward his desk, only I'm standing right in front of it! I panic and stand there like a statue. Thankfully, he walks right past me! He puts the lion back on his desk and walks straight past me again. Ew ok..can he not..I feel violated now.

***Phil's POV***

Either I'm crazy or I hear a noise coming from behind me! I turn around and I see nothing..but my lion? Wait..why's he on my bed? Maybe I left him there last night before going into Dan's room.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on my bed only when I make videos! Silly lion!" I smile and scoot off my bed, picking my lion up in the process.

I love this little guy, he makes me happy when I feel down..which right now is practically all the time. I walk around my bed and suddenly, as I put the stuffed lion down on the desk, I feel a strange chill, which makes me shiver for just a second. I walk back to my bed to see if the cold air follows but it doesn't. Ok, so it's probably not the thermostat messing with my head.

Something weird is going on.


	3. The Unexpected

**I feel like this is the most emotional chapter of the story. But, I hope you guys like it! :)**

Phil is getting suspicious. Although he has no idea what's happening, he is soon to find out. Dan notices this and starts panicking but he stops. He WANTS Phil to see him. He wants Phil to scream and cry for joy. Dan has also been feeling depressed the past 2 months just like Phil. It's mostly because the struggle of not being able to do the things he was able to do when he was alive.

The inability to touch, the constant invisibility to Phil, and the fact that he couldn't feel pain was hard to Dan. And even though he could control a few things while being a ghost, it's sometimes very temporary. To Dan, it's frustrating. But, he just can't let Phil sulk all the time! He had to do something.

Dan comes out of his train of thought at the exact moment that Phil is looking around his room.

*Dan's POV*

My plan worked...again! He's probably wondering where the noise came from! I watch as Phil looks around the room. I'm wondering if he thinks it's a mouse. Oh, those stupid rodents. They were always too smart for our traps! Hated them..I shudder just thinking about it.

Anyway, I glance at Phil and look toward his bed. I'm just full of ideas today, aren't I? Seeing as how I can only make tiny noises with my hands, I go to different parts of Phil's room and tap..tap..tap quietly but loud enough for Phil to hear.

"Please let this work." I whisper. I head to Phil's door and tap the front of it. I smirk as Phil follows the sound like a dog going hunting. I walk out and tap the wall outside of Phil's bedroom then go to my bedroom, tapping the door and going inside, with Phil following.

Side note: When Phil was in my room, I could develop the ability to be visible to him. But, he was sleeping so I wasn't able to go visible to him for the night. But the weird part is, is that the power only works in MY bedroom! Ha, emphasis on "power" because when I'm in this room, I could control my powers perfectly! Anywhere around the house, especially Phil's bedroom, is a little fuzzy and kind of temporary.

I enter my bedroom, fully aware with what I'm about to do. I walk over to the side of my bed and glance nervously at my door. Phil comes in with a slightly terrified/confused look on his face. Probably thinking about what just happened and why he's in his best friend's bedroom.

"Uh..um..hello? Is anyone here? I heard tapping that lead me here. Please reveal yourself..whoever you are?" Phil demands politely, but also kind of scared.

I smile. "3..2..1.." I snap my fingers and reveal myself to Phil.

"Hi Phil."

* * *

Phil gasps. He doesn't know what's even happening! Is that really him? Did his best friend just appear before his eyes?

"D..Dan? I..Is that real..really you?" Phil asks, shock in his voice.

Dan smiles. "Yes, it's really me..well, ghost me anyway."

"So you're still dead? What made you want to stay? How am I even seeing you right now?! Dan, it's been 2 months! Do you know how depressed and guilty I've been because of what happened to you?! I.." Phil stops, frustrated about what's happening. Suddenly, there's tears in his eyes.

Dan notices this. "Phil! Stop..please? I'll tell you everything, okay?" Dan walks towards Phil but stops halfway when he sees Phil wiping his eyes. "Please don't cry, man." Dan demands politely. He doesn't want to upset Phil! That wasn't a part of the plan.

Phil sniffs and nods to Dan, still with tears in his eyes but wants to hear everything.

"Ok, to answer your questions. Yes, I am still dead but as I was a ghost for 2 months, I can control some things in only this room than everything else in the apartment. Like, how you can see me right now for example! When you slept in my bed, I was watching you...," Phil blushes, "...and I could completely control my abilities and that's why I was completely invisible to you and I controlled that. But throughout parts of the flat, I'm always invisible but some things I can control for only a certain amount of time. For example, your little lion friend. I was the one who put him on your bed. I was also the one who did the tapping that lead to my room. Still with me, dude? I know this is a lot to soak in."

Phil nods, showing he understands.

"You were the reason that made me want to stay. Was I really going to let you suffer for the rest of your life? Phil, I barely had any friends for the first 18 years of my life and not to mention I was miserable until I met you! You were the reason I started making YouTube videos! And I thank you for that."

"I noticed how upset you were and I'm sorry. You don't need to feel guilty! It wasn't your fault! It's something that happens and sometimes people die from it and sometimes people live. But I guess I wasn't one of the lucky ones. But I'm here, aren't I?"

"Your emotions were affecting me. I felt how sad or happy or frustrated you were. I can smell fear. I can taste happiness. I can feel sadness. It was weird and it felt like a really strong vibe and I didn't know it would be that strong! It..it felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart multiple times.." Dan stops, knowing that he is tearing up but doesn't care.

Phil's jaw drops at the sight of Dan starting to cry, looking down at the floor. He smiles and walks over to Dan and touches his shoulder. Dan looks up slowly, faint tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would affect you more than me." He brings Dan into a hug, making him feel like he shouldn't be sorry for anything.

Dan starts sobbing, putting his face on Phil's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" Dan muffles through Phil's jumper, still sobbing.

"Don't apologize! Now we both know it's not our faults." Phil explains while lightly patting Dan's back, with tears of joy and he smiles. Happy to see his friend again.

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review! It would be helpful to see if you guys like it or I just need to improve on a few things :)**


	4. Powers

Chapter 4

Phil pulls away from the hug after about 10 minutes of crying and laughing, knowing that they're both acting childish but they still laugh about it.

"So?" Phil says.

"So."

"Show me!"

"Show you what?" Dan asks, a little confused.

"What you can do! You know, you've had "ghost powers" for about 2 months, right? Show me what you are capable of."

Dan smiles. "Alright. I will then!" He looks around his room for something that won't break. His eyes lay on his laundry hamper, sitting on the corner of his room. He walks over to it but not to close. He looks back at Phil who is raising an eyebrow.

"Watch and learn." Dan smirks as Phil rolls his eyes.

Dan looks at the hamper. He concentrates, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He sticks his left arm out in front of him and curls his fingers (like you're bringing yourself to make a fist but a little halfway).

He slowly brings his arm up. The hamper then brings itself just a few inches up off the floor. Dan takes more concentration into him and moves his arm, the hamper steadily following. He then places the sturdy laundry basket carefully next to Phil, who is smiling from ear to ear.

"Wow! You can make things levitate. Impressive.." Phil jokes.

"I can do it to you!" Dan brings his arm up toward Phil ready to sweep him up off his feet...literally!

"No, wait..I'm alright! I clearly would like to have my feet firmly planted on the ground, thank you very much." Phil yells out, clearing his throat.

Dan laughs. "Hey! Wanna see something else?"

"Well yeah! Show me!" Phil says, clearly interested about what his best friend is about to do.

"Ok, here we go." Dan goes over to the side of his bed. He closes his eyes again and concentrates. He brings his left arm out in front of him once again. He opens his eyes and gently touches his blanket from his bed. His hand goes right through the blanket, just like he was inspecting to happen. Dan then sticks his right foot out, touching the bed but it goes right through. He brings his whole body out and he goes right through the bed. Phil smiles as Dan sticks his body out from his bed.

"Intangible! Just like Danny Phantom!" Phil says.

"I know! I can't believe we remember that show! Now I know how Danny feels."

"Ok, I have a question. It's about from earlier today. Before the tapping and everything." Phil admits.

"Ok! Shoot." Dan demands, crossing his arms.

* * *

"Um, ok. So earlier today, when I saw my lion on my bed, I went to go put it back on my desk right? And when I was putting my lion down, I felt a chill near my desk. And when I was going back to my bed, it wasn't there. So I figured that maybe you would know what it was."

Dan smiles and starts to chuckle. "Uh..yeah I do actually! It..was..me.."

Phil stares at Dan like he's crazy. "Wait, are you saying..I walked right THROUGH YOU?! Wow, that's kinda disturbing! Ok..then."

Dan looks at Phil who has a disturbing look on his face and starts laughing. "Hahahaha, you're such a wimp! I didn't quite enjoy that either, you know! I panicked when you were walking over to the desk so I just stood there and I didn't know you were gonna feel anything."

A chill goes up Phil's spine and he jumps which makes Dan crack up more.

"I hate you." Phil insults and glares at Dan, who just laughs more. "Ok then, I have another question! Why was it cold air?"

Dan wipes a single tear in his eye as he stops laughing but he still giggles a little bit. "I honestly don't know. But, I think it was my energy surrounding that one spot in your room." He explains.

"Fair enough." Phil says and smiles.

**Please leave a review! I want to know if you guys like it or I need to improve on something. Feedback is always helpful! **

**P.S. I might not be able to post Chapter 5 tomorrow but maybe in the next few days. Thanks so much! :)**


	5. Coming Back

**This might be my favorite chapter and you'll see why. I hope you guys like it! Thank you to everyone whose actually reading this. It lets me know that I should write more. But this story has to end somehow ;) but man, I'm in the process of writing Chapter 7! **

**Ok, here we go!**

* * *

***Dan's POV***

"I have an idea! Wait here!" Phil suggests, as he runs out of the room. He comes back about 2 minutes later and what I see in his arms surprises me. A camera and a tripod.

"Phil? Are you doing what I think you're doing?" I ask. He nods.

"Yes, I'm making a video. Hey, I can see you! I'm more happy than I was 2 months ago and why not show it to our fans?" He says as he sets up the tripod and sets the camera up.

"But..Phil? I'm nervous! They'll all believe in ghosts and have nightmares about me breaking into their home! What if they unsubscribe to you because of me?"

Phil giggles as he still is setting up the camera. "Dan, don't be nervous. They will be very happy to see you! Even if you're a ghost, they will accept that you are existing in a way. Come on, let's get this started. I have an idea!"

I hesitate but go along with it. Phil tells me to lay on my stomach at the end of my bed and go invisible. I do as I'm told. Phil then sits criss-cross on the floor in front of my bed, his back to me and facing the camera. The camera starts recording.

"Hey guys. I think you guys may know what has happened 2 months ago. My dearest friend, Dan, also known as danisnotonfire, has passed away. I was in a state where I just shut everything out and I got very depressed. It was very unexpected for all of us. It teaches you that everything does not always go as you planned and it will end up as a disaster or a miracle. What happened to Dan was both. A disaster because of the heart attack and a miracle because..well...Dan?"

That's my cue.

I snap my fingers and I become visible to Phil and the camera.

"Hello Internet. As what Phil said, not everything goes as planned. But, please do not freak out and shout to the heavens that I'm still alive because I'm not. I'm, in fact, as dead as a plant during the winter and it'll stay that way. I didn't want to move on. I wanted to stay. Partially because of you guys and I love my fans! And also partially because of Phil. He told you he was in a depressed state and didn't want anything to do with anyone or anything. That kind of made me want to change that. I mean, you don't want to see this face.." I point to Phil who has kinda like a tiny smile on his face. "..be sad in front of the camera all the time, do you? Of course not." I sigh of relief, finally not nervous anymore.

"Dan has told me that he has these ghost abilities he can control. But, it only works perfectly when were in his bedroom, which is why I'm filming in here. If he goes outside, he will be completely invisible. If he is anywhere else in the apartment, he can control his ghost powers for only a certain amount of time."

I nod as he speaks. "Yes, that's the downside of being a stinky ghost." We both laugh.

"Anyway, I hope you guys will understand! I know this is very big. But I felt it would be appropriate to share with you all. So, today's 'Draw Phil Naked' is.." He puts his arms out dramatically "..and I WILL see you guys very soon! Goodbyeee!" Phil announces as he covers his hands in front of the camera and stops recording.

Phil smiles. "I need to tweet this now!" He quickly gets up off the floor and runs to his room. He comes back with his laptop and gets in the same position he was before. He opens his laptop and logs onto Twitter.

"Ok, what should I say?" Is he talking to me? "Um..just finished filming a-" Phil interrupts me. "OH! I know!" He starts typing: 'Just finished filming a new video with a special guest! I hope you guys like it, I know I've been absent with my videos lately.'

"Ok, Dan is that good?" Oh now he's asking me.

"Yes, it's perfect!" I give a thumbs up.

"Ok, good." He says as he goes to his Facebook and types the same thing. He closes his laptop and stands up. He takes the camera off the tripod and faces me.

"Shall we edit this bad boy?" He asks.

"We shall." I suggest and smile as I follow Phil to his room since my room is full of boxes and crap.

* * *

***Dan's POV***

I feel a strong energy as I walk out of my room. It's a message to me saying I don't control my abilities as much right now. I'll never get use to that. I head down the hallway to Phil's room, trying my best to be as visible as possible.

I go to Phil's room and touch the doorknob to go in but my hand goes right through. Great.

***Phil's POV***

I'm so excited for this video to be posted that I almost forget about Dan! I swivel my chair to face Dan who has a concerned look on his face.

"Dan, you ok?" I ask worriedly.

"Uh..yeah? I just..my tangibility is starting to fade."

"Well, hang in there! I don't want you to disappear just yet! The last thing I need is for you to see me but I can't see you..or hear you."

"Right. Yeah, I'll try!" He says confidently.

***6 hours later***

I'm almost done with editing when Dan starts groaning. I look back to see him sitting on my bed with his hands to his head like he's got a headache.

"Dan?"

"What?" He moans.

"Dude, you don't look so good." I start actually feeling worried.

"I-WOAH!" He gasps. I can't believe what's happening. Dan starts floating slowly towards the ceiling.

"PHIL!" He screams, flailing his arms and not knowing what to do.

"I got you, hold on!" I get up from my chair and quickly grab his legs before he could get out of my reach and I bring him down.

"What are you doing? Are your powers getting out of control or what?"

"I have no idea! I think I'm starting to get a new power! I..I think I was flying!" Dan smirks. "I want to do that again."

"Well, what if something goes wrong?" I wouldn't want him to accidentally fly through the ceiling, right?

"Phil, trust me. I got this. Now, can you let go of my shoulders?"

I almost forget that I was gripping his shoulders. I let go and witness Dan floating back up toward the ceiling.

"Oh my god! This is so fun!" He shouts as he hits his head on the ceiling.


	6. Uncontrollable

**Warning: If you do not watch Doctor Who or are just not at the Doomsday episode yet, do not read the second part of this chapter or the chapter at all! I don't want to give the episode away to you guys!**

* * *

Phil, by now, is cracking up. He looks around his bedroom as Dan is just floating around, doing flips and tricks in the process.

"Dan, please don't knock over anything!" Phil says to Dan, flinching when he gets too close to a fragile object.

"Oh relax, Phil! I know how much your things mean to you. I'm just trying to have fun, is all!" He giggles and boosts himself off the wall. Little does he know that when he shoots himself off the wall and goes to the next, he goes intangible mid-flight and phases right through the wall.

"What the..JESUS CHRIST!" He yells out, frustrated when he notices what exactly just happened.

Phil, however, is shocked and confused. One minute he saw Dan enjoying himself, shooting himself off the walls and a split second later, Dan just disappears!

"Uh...Dan? Where'd you go?"

Dan phases through the wall again as soon as Phil calls out for him.

"Sorry Phil! I guess I overdid it, huh?"

Phil crosses his arms. "Yeah..just a little bit!"

"Oh god, I really need to work on that." Dan admits as Phil goes back to his work desk.

Phil gives Dan a smug look. "Come on, Dan! Stop messing around. I need to get this editing done! Hey, will you do me a favor and go on my Twitter to see who everyone thinks is the 'special guest' is? I think it's kinda funny to check my mentions and see what everyone is predicting." Phil chuckles.

Dan rolls his eyes and floats over to Phil's cell phone sitting on the desk. He picks it up but there's only one problem. He can't. He sighs out of frustration as his tangibility fades away. Phil notices this.

"It's ok, Dan. We'll try to fix that, somehow! I have an idea! Why don't you go to your bedroom to..regenerate and I'll finish editing. Sound good?"

Dan purses his lips."I guess. But..are you sure? I mean-"

"Yes, I'm sure! Now go!" Phil demands but he smiles, knowing what's best for Dan at the moment.

Dan smiles back. "Ok, then. Shout if you need me!" He floats out of Phil's room, phasing through the door in the process.

* * *

***Dan's POV***

You don't know how frustrated I am right now. I hate how my powers just slowly fade away and I can't do anything about it unless I'm actually in my room!

I phase through my door and just hover in the middle of my bedroom. I can't touch anything! Not even the floor or else I'll scar the person who lives below the flat for life! I sigh but then chuckle at the thought.

I stare at the smooth wooden floor, smirking. "Hmm, maybe I'll just pop in and go invisible! Won't hurt, right?" I whisper to myself.

I shut my eyes, bring my hands to make a fist, and concentrate. "Come on, invisibility." I mutter.

I can feel it go throughout my body. I open my eyes, take my hands out of a fist, and put my arms out in front of me. I can see it spreading on my arms and legs and my whole body. I smile at the sight, knowing that it worked!

"Haha, yess! Ok, shall we go visit the neighbors?" I ask to no one in particular.

I phase through the floor, which is the neighbor's ceiling. I look around and see a man and a woman sitting on a couch watching television. I float over to the other side of the room to see what they're watching but also trying to contain my powers in the process as it's a little crazy when I'm out of my room or out of the entire apartment for that matter.

They are watching..Doctor Who? Not surprising, really! I actually really like that show. I look closer to see what episode it is. I see Rose..on a beach..and..the 10th doctor..oh wait! It's the Doomsday episode!

"Are you kidding me?!" I practically shout. They can't hear me but I clamp my hand on my mouth, anyway.

"David Tennant is just an amazing actor, isn't he?" The girl asks the dude.

"He really is! I wish they could've kept him longer but the regeneration had to happen. I heard the Matt Smith guy was a phenomenal doctor too! Can't wait until we actually get caught up to see the 11th doctor!" The guy answers.

I watch as the man and the woman prepare for the most emotional part of the episode. The woman goes wide-eyed when she witnesses the Doctor almost admitting to Rose he loves her but he fades away and into the TARDIS with tears in his eyes.

"Noo, what just happened! Soo close! When are they going to see each other again?! This is outrageous!" The woman blurts out and I try to hold in laughter.

"Kaitlynn! Calm down! Who knows? Maybe they will see each other again, we just have to keep watching." The man says to the woman who nods to him and they start watching the next episode.

"Oh, they'll see each other again." I smile but remember the episode when Rose and the Doctor do see each other again and frown as soon as I do. Ah, the Daleks! Yeah, that's gonna be a wonderful episode to watch.

I float to the ceiling and touch it to see if my intangibility hasn't gone away. Not yet! I quickly phase through and before I know it, I'm back in my bedroom.


	7. Author's Note

**Little Message from the Author:**

Thank you to everyone who is reading this story! I appreciate the amount of views I've gotten since I posted this! If you want to, please share it, it would mean a lot to me!

My Twitter is /Lil_MsKitty in case you were wondering and I also have a Tumblr (day-of-a-fangirl).

Chapter 7 will be posted tomorrow or Tuesday, depending on whether I actually finish it, haha!

Ok, cool! Thanks guys!

- **TouchofCute**


	8. It's been a while

"Dan! I finished editing the video! You wanna see it?" Phil exclaims excitedly. He carefully opens the door to Dan's room. He sees him flying around.

Dan is still thinking about what he saw below in the neighbor's flat. Rose. Tenth Doctor. Never seeing each other again. What does that remind him of? He quickly snaps out of it as soon as he hears Phil.

"Uh..what? Oh! Yeah, I would love to!" Dan stops flying around like a maniac and follows Phil to his room but stops as soon as he reaches his door. He looks at his feet, which are planted on the ground, and glances out of his door that reveals the hallway. He sighs, knowing his powers will just go insane again and just go away after a short amount of time.

Phil turns around to see if Dan is following him but stops in his tracks to see Dan halfway in his bedroom and halfway out the door. Dan is staring at the floor with a frown on his face, like he wants to give up! Phil wasn't going to let that happen. He walks back towards Dan and places his hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Dan?" Phil says as he tries to figure out what to say next. "Dan, I need you. Don't feel down because of something you can control perfectly while you're in your room but can't do anything about it when you're everywhere else!" He gives Dan a little smile to show that he cares.

Dan still has a frown on his face. He sighs and looks up at Phil who has a tiny smile. Dan doesn't do the same. Phil takes his hand off Dan's shoulder.

"That's just it, Phil! Everytime I walk out these doors, I'm powerless. I feel like my energy is slowly being taken out of me and I can't do ANYTHING about it! I don't know what to do. I just..sometimes I just want to stay in this room forever. Phil, I get scared when I come out of this room." Dan looks back to see his bedroom then looks back at Phil.

Phil looks at Dan with a frown but he suddenly gets an idea.

"You don't have to come out! Here, I'll just export then upload the video to YouTube and I'll get my laptop and we can watch it together in here! Does that sound right?" Phil asks Dan with an excited expression. Dan looks at Phil and nods his head with a sad smile.

"Ok, I'll be right back!" Phil pats Dan's shoulder and skips down the hallway to his bedroom like a 5-year old girl, which makes Dan giggle a little bit. "Hm, thanks Phil! You're a good friend!"

"You are too, you know." Phil explains then he disappears to his room.

***Phil's POV***

This is hard! I can't keep Dan happy forever and whatever I do, he's still a ghost. That's one thing that's never going to change. Ever since I knew Dan was still here, he's been acting weirder and weirder.

I quickly go to my desk and start exporting the video onto my files. I turn my head to look at my phone, debating whether I should tweet or not. Whatever! I pick up my cell phone and tweet "EXPORTING" then put my phone back on the desk.

***20 minutes later***

The video is done exporting so I go to YouTube and start the uploading process. I tweet "UPLOADING" and wait.

***40 minutes later***

The video titled "IT'S BEEN A WHILE" is finally uploaded to YouTube. I smile and go to Twitter again to tweet the link. 'You guys will love this video, I promise!' I tweet/Facebook status/Tumblr it then quickly get my laptop and practically fast-walk to Dan's room. When I get there, he's laying on his stomach on the opposite side of his bed, the same position he made when we filmed the video. He has his eyes closed but opens them when I come in.

"Were you sleeping?" I tease.

"What?! No! Ghosts don't sleep! I was..just really bored.." He scoffs.

I roll my eyes and sit cross-legged on the floor in front of the bed like I did while filming the video. I put the laptop down and go to my YouTube channel.

I turn my head to face Dan.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask, just wanting to know if he's ok.

"Yeah, I mean..I'm not having a mental breakdown anymore. But I'm still questioning my ghost existence. So, how long is the video?" Dan asks, trying to change the subject but I let it slide. I squint at the screen of my laptop to check.

"It's about..4 minutes and 31 seconds long." I answer.

"Cool."

* * *

Dan and Phil watch the whole video. They scroll down to read the comments and a lot of people are just completely speechless. Some people say "Don't worry, Dan. We won't treat you differently!" and "We love you, Dan! We are glad you stayed." and "OMG DAN IS BACK!1!"

Dan and Phil go to Twitter to see people posting screenshots and Phan edits. Some people are saying they're crying because Dan is back and some people are saying that they are in shock but are really happy.

They go on Tumblr to already see gifs from the video. Phil gets texts on his phone from other YouTubers and they laugh at what they say.

**_Ian and Anthony:_** Dude, there's a ghost in your house! You're supposed to kill it, man!  
**_Jack and Finn:_** We are both so happy! I hope Dan stays till the end of everything.  
**_Pewdiepie (Felix):_** Marzia and I just watched your video and we are speechless!  
**_Catrific:_** OH MY GOSH I CANT BELIEVE THIS!  
**_Zoella:_** Alfie saw that you posted a new video and we watched it and we both don't know what to say..  
**_Shane Dawson:_** MOTHER OF CORNY WHAT JUST HAPPENED  
**_Louise:_** I'm really happy right now

Dan is full on crying with laughter as Phil is reading out texts from people. But he soon realizes something.

"I wish I had my phone.." Dan blurts out with grief. He almost forgot that most of his stuff is gone.

"If you would've showed that you were here sooner, I wouldn't have given all your stuff away." Phil explains.

Dan makes a pouty face and looks through a few of the boxes in his room. All he could find was a couple of books, movies, and chargers that went with the 5,000 electronics he had laying around in his room.

"Agh! Why did I have so many things with chargers?!" He complains as he picks up a few that are tangled together.

Phil tries his best not to laugh at him. Instead, he rolls his eyes and continues staring at tweets from his fans and YouTuber friends.

**_Joey Graceffa:_** You both are so amazinganya! I knew something was up ;)  
**_The Fine Bros:_** We're both just repeating the part where Dan comes in and just crying

Phil brings his right hand to his mouth, showing that he just might cry. Dan is still looking inside the boxes.

"What are you looking for, again?" Phil asks.

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I'm looking for my cell phone and/or laptop! Did my mum sell it or something?" He answers him then continues rummaging through the boxes.

"Oh! Well why didn't you just say so? Your mum did sell a few things, including your phone. But, you know, I wanted to keep a few stuff. Look under the bed." Phil suggests.

Dan does as he's told. He goes over to the side of the bed and gets down on his knees then looks under his bed. A big smile comes across his face. His laptop and his 3DS are just laying there, collecting dust under the bed. He brings out the 3DS and the laptop and puts it down on the bed.

Dan stares at Phil with a shocked look, which makes Phil chuckle.

"Why did you..how did you..? AHH! Oh my god, thank you so much Phil! You're the best friend ever!" Dan shouts as he hugs his laptop then lays it down on the bed to go hug Phil.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Dan thanks Phil as he hugs him tightly which makes him almost lose his breathing.

"Oof! No problem, Dan. It's the least I could do! Also, you're pretty strong for a ghost..you can let go of me now.."

Dan notices what he's doing and breaks the hug. "Oh! Sorry.."


	9. Visitor

**_*3 hours later*_**

While Dan is charging his phone AND his laptop, Phil is busy tweeting back a few YouTubers and his fans.

"Come ON! Can you charge any faster?!" Dan says, frustrated and a little impatient.

Phil giggles while still tweeting everybody. "Haha, calm down Dan! You have all the time in the world. Besides, you're...kinda dead."

Dan looks down to see his feet slightly go invisible then phase back again. Dan looks back up and smiles. "Oh yeah!" He points out with a smirk.

Suddenly, Dan and Phil hear a knock at the front door. They look at each other, and wonder who it is.

Phil stands up and glares at Dan. "Stay here."

"Oh, not going anywhere! Just go." Dan demands as he basically shoos Phil out of the room.

***Phil's POV***

I hear another knock at the door. I'm not going to lie, I'm a little terrified. I hope it's not those ghost hunter people! What if it is? Is it a terrorist? Is it one of our friends? Either way, if they so much as threaten Dan to do tests on him or something, I will do everything I can to stop them.

I walk up to the door and touch the door knob. I take a deep breath and open the door very slowly. What I see is a little unexpected but I guess a little necessary.

"Mrs. Howell?"

* * *

A smile comes across my face as I see Dan's mum, with tears in her eyes and a tissue in hand.

"Is it true? Is he alive?" Dan's mum asks.

"Well..not quite! But, do you want to see him?" I take her coat as she comes in the flat.

"Yes. Where is he?"

I point my finger to Dan's room and she smiles and heads down the hall as I set down her coat on the rack and follow her.

***Dan's POV***

Pacing back and forth. Yup, that's what I do best! I keep wondering who was at the door! Is Phil ok? I stop my pacing to see that the door is slowly opening. I gasp and go stiff, which doesn't really make me move at all.

The door is now fully opened and my eyes lay on a woman, who is speechless. It's my mum!

"Mum?" I ask, still not believing she's right in front of me.

"Daniel. You're alive!"

"Well, not quite-oof!" I try finishing my sentence but she's hugging me to death, no pun intended.

"I missed you sooo much, baby! I can't believe this!" But..how?"

"Mum..I'm still dead..I'm sorry. But it's really awesome to see you!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Phil witnessing our conversation. He has a slight smile on his face and he's crossing his arms.

My mum is shocked. "No you're not! I can see you!"

Always the stubborn one in the family. I snap my fingers and go invisible.

She gasps and looks around, trying to find me. I walk behind her, go visible again, and tap her shoulder.

She turns around and giggles then hugs me again. "I was kidding, love!" I roll my eyes.

A question comes to mind. "You saw Phil's video?"

"Yes. My computer was signed in to your YouTube channel. The computer was on the counter when I was doing the dishes and a message came up onto the screen. It said "AmazingPhil has uploaded a new video "ITS BEEN A WHILE." So I go to YouTube and watch it and I see you and I scream. Thankfully, there was no one home. Your dad was at work and your brother was at school so I quickly got a cab and came here."

Phil steps in. "Well thank goodness it was you because we both thought it was crazy person or a terrorist or a psycho who watches my videos to threaten us!"

"Oh, don't be silly Philip! I wouldn't let that happen to you or Dan! It's not like the ghostbusters are gonna break through the door, am I right?" She turns to me.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks mum. That makes me feel a bit better." It really does.

"I'm glad! Now.." She brings her arms out. "...group hug!"

Parents. They can be ridiculous sometimes.

Phil laughs and automatically goes to embrace my mum. I do the same.


	10. Advantage

Dan's mum breaks the hug. "So, I have a few questions. Are you willing to answer?"

Dan shakes his head, showing that he is.

"Ok then. So, how did Phil find out you were back?"

Phil answers first. "Quite a long story, actually. Do you know my little stuffed lion that's always in the background of my videos? Well, I guess Dan used that to get my attention so I can see him. He kept tapping on the doors and walls and stuff and it was really strange. The tapping led to Dan's bedroom and when I walked in there, I saw him standing near his bed with a smirk on his face. It was the most unbelievable thing ever."

Mrs. Howell responds. "I'm sure it was! Next question: Do you believe in ghosts now?"

Dan glares at his mum like there was no other answer. "Haha, very funny! Yes..what if I said no?" He bursts out laughing.

"Then that would be a bit awkward. Ok, 3 more questions. Do you have ghost powers besides the invisibility thing you did?"

Dan glances at Phil, who smirks.

"There's a few." Dan says. He pushes his feet off the ground and starts floating up in the air.

His mum is astonished. "Oh..wow!"

"That's not all!" Phil points out, clearly amused by everything.

Dan looks around the room to find something to pick up. His eyes lay on his pillow that's just laying inside a box next to his bed. He closes his eyes and soaks in the concentration then sticks his left arm out toward the pillow and curls his fingers. 'Thank goodness the pillow is not as heavy as the laundry hamper.' He thought to himself. He brings his arm up and sure enough, the pillow follows the path and starts floating out of the cardboard box.

Dan's mum has her jaw to the floor and Phil gives Dan and thumbs up. Dan, still staring at the pillow, quickly glances to Phil then has a funny idea.

"Phil HEADS UP!" He shouts as he tosses the pillow towards Phil's face.

"What-agh!" Phil responds as the pillow is flying towards him. He covers his face with his hands as self-defense but as he does, the pillow hits him right in the face!

"Ugh! Woahhh!" He screams as he's losing his balance. He tries to regain it but eventually falls over and prepares for impact as he hits the ground and lands right on his butt!

Mrs. Howell witnesses the whole scene. Instead of glaring at Dan and demanding him to apologize, she bends over like she is laughing really hard! She could never help herself with things like that. She just has to laugh!

Dan is also laughing...but floating in the air at the same time.

***Phil's POV***

All I see before I hit the hard wooden floor is the pillow flying towards me. I try to cover my face but it doesn't help because the next thing I knew, I was losing my balance and falling to the floor. I then just land STRAIGHT on my butt!

A minute later, I sit up and glance at Mrs. Howell and Dan who are both laughing..really hard. I reach for the pillow that's sitting next to me and aim for Dan (which is a bit difficult since I'm sitting on a dirty floor and he's basically floating in the middle of his room) then throw the pillow as hard as I can back at him. The pillow hits Dan in the chest. Not as hard as I was expecting but enough to get his attention.

"I hate you, Dan." I insult jokingly then giggle a little bit.

Dan smirks. "I know."

* * *

After about 5 minutes of laughing, Mrs. Howell fades out and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Ok..ok I'm done! Woo, that was hilarious! I haven't laughed that hard since..ever?"

Phil slowly gets up from the hard wooden floor and wipes the dust from his pants. He turns to Dan's mum and smiles. "I'm glad we made you laugh! Seems like we got off track a little bit."

"We did! Can we get back to the subject at hand?" Mrs. Howell asks, glaring both at Dan and Phil.

"Hey! Dan started it!" Phil exclaims like a 10 year old.

Dan giggles. "Yeah I did, didn't I? Sorry, dude."

Phil sticks his tongue out but in a playful way. "It's ok, Dan."

Mrs. Howell interrupts. "Ok. So, as we left off, you were showing me your powers I guess?"

Dan gasps. "Yes, I was! I think there's one more I wanted to show you."

Mrs. Howell crosses her arms. "Go ahead." She said.

Without thinking about it, Dan quickly looks for something to phase through. He glances at his door and smirks then goes intangible. He floats over to his door and sticks his arm out and it phases right through! He brings his arm by his side and goes tangible again.

Mrs. Howell grins. "Wow, that's amazing!"

"I know right! But, when I found out I could do that, it was not very pretty. Same with my flying ability. Phil was editing the video and I was sitting on the bed when I was just suddenly lifted up into the air towards the ceiling. Phil had to grab my feet and pull me down."

Phil nods. "It's true."

"When I found out I could phase through stuff, I was testing out my flying...and try not to knock over every single thing in Phil's room. I remember boosting myself off the wall to go to the other side of the room but instead I phased through it and ended up in the laundry room. It was the weirdest thing ever but at least I know how to control it now."

Mrs. Howell smiles. "I see that! It's really fascinating! Ok, I have another question. Have you seen other spirits these past 2 months roaming around just like you?"

Phil looks surprised. "Wow! I never thought to ask that!"

Dan thinks about it. "That's actually a good question..and kind of a long story."

"Well, go on! We won't interrupt." Phil suggests, kindly.

Dan looks at his mum with a look like he's asking permission to tell the story. She smiles.

Dan inhales, exhales, then begins to tell the story.

* * *

**Originally, I was going to put the story in this chapter but I decided not to so I will just write it in Chapter 10. Also, I decided to make Chapter 10 one long chapter instead of making it into 2 parts like I've been doing! So..look forward to that.**

**P.S. Sorry if Mrs. Howell doesn't seem accurate. I'm really trying to make her have Dan's personality with the laughing and the slight sarcasm...ok whatever, hope you liked the chapter :D**

**- TouchofCute**


	11. Heaven

**This is probably the most longest chapter in the story so I hope you guys like it!**

**- TouchofCute**

* * *

_***Dan's POV***_

I close my eyes and concentrate. I take in my thoughts and try to remember everything that I've seen since the moment I died. I notice something and open my eyes. I'm still floating above my bed so I slowly drop down toward my bed and sit down, with my legs criss-cross!

I turn my head to look at my mum and Phil. "You sure you want to hear this?" I ask.

Phil takes a seat near the end of my bed. "Well yeah! I want to hear all about it! Even if it takes 4 hours to explain it."

I glance at my mum, who smiles. "Go ahead, sweetie. I agree with Philip."

I smile back and begin the story.

"Ok, here's what happened. When I..you know..I saw this light. There was a silhouette at the end of the light and then a voice spoke to me.

He said:_** 'Daniel James Howell. I've been expecting you.'**_ And as I just DIED, I was still a little shocked. I said: _'Where am I? Who are you? How do you know my name?'_

He responded: _**'You are at the gates of heaven, my child. You may not know my identity as I have to ask you a couple questions first. First question. Do you know how you died?'**_

That was an easy question! So I said to him: _'Heart attack?'_  
_**'Good. Now, do you believe in God?'**_  
I didn't know what to say but I had to speak the truth. _'I'm really not sure. I could say I have but it's never crossed my mind in any way.'_

The silhouette paused for a few seconds before speaking again. _**'Very honest answer, Daniel. I would absolutely love for you to take a guess as to who I am. It's alright if you're wrong. You have one guess. Take your time.'**_  
I've barely read the bible so how was I supposed to know any of this, right? I knew a few of the people who were in it but not a lot. I hesitated to answer and had to think about it for at least 5 minutes, which by the way, is like a day on Earth.

I finally had an answer. So I responded with: _'When I was alive, I read an article somewhere about the gates of Heaven. And there was a guard or something in front of it. Are you St. Peter?'_  
The figure at the end of the light answered: _**'Indeed I am. Very good! There were others just like you who had to think about it for 5 or more minutes and still guessed it wrong but it was fine because I never got offended or upset.'**_

I smiled then sighed in relief.

He then gave me a task. He said: _**'Alright, Daniel. I will give you a choice. Spend eternity in Heaven where there is peace OR go back to Earth for how many years you would like as a wandering spirit. It's your choice.'**_

I said to him: _'It feels wrong for me to leave so soon. I upset A LOT of people! I don't want to be in peace until I make things right with some people. I feel like it's wrong of me to just..leave them like that! I'm sorry, Peter.'_

Peter then says: _**'I understand. Most people felt the same way and are now wandering on Earth with the people they need to be with the most. There also were some others who felt the same way as you do but wanted to be in peace.'"**_

I look at my mum and Phil to see if they're still listening, they are.

"Woah. So did you ever see his face?" Phil asks.

"Hold on, I'm getting there!" I tell him.

He nods and I continue the story.

"Peter then tells me to come forward. I didn't know where to go exactly because there was fog everywhere and the light was practically blinding me! But he tells me to follow his voice, so I do. His voice gets closer and closer with each step I take. Everytime I take a step I can see his silhouette clearer than before. Finally, I get to where I can practically see him. He was tall..I mean, REALLY tall! And no wonder his voice was so loud and clear! He had a white beard and hair and was wearing a robe or something. He was smiling, it was amazing.

He then told me: _**'Now that you see me Daniel, are you ready to go back?'**_

I said yes. But, I wanted to know something first. So I asked him: _'Peter. I want to ask you something before I go.'_

He puts his right hand on my shoulder. **_'Go ahead.' _**He says.

So I proceed to ask. _'I also read somewhere that you get like 2 or 3 angels that are always by your side. Was that true?'_

He responds with: **_'It is true. Would you like to see who has been with you all this time?'_**

I get all excited. _'Yes, please!'_

_**'Well ok then. Here we go!' **_He then puts 2 of his fingers in his mouth and makes the most LOUDEST whistle I've ever heard!

Suddenly, the gate of Heaven opens. It was so beautiful."

My mum interrupts me. "Dan. I would just like to say that I'm proud of you for actually knowing that information."

"You do know who you're talking to right? Dan? The one who made YouTube videos for a living and procrastinated 24 hours a day? I wasn't just on Twitter and Tumblr, mum! I did my research!"

My mum giggles. "You got a point there! Ok, you can continue your story now."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I saw the gates open. When they did, I saw 2 figures coming toward me and Peter. I couldn't make out who it was until they were actually standing next to us. I've never seen them before. One of them was a woman. She had blue eyes and silky white hair. The other was a man with brown hair and brown eyes and he had a beard, almost like Peter. They were both wearing a robe and they were both barefoot.  
Peter asks them: _**'Gertrude and Elliot. Do you remember who this is?' And he points to me."**_

My mum goes wide-eyed and cover her hands with her mouth. I think she knows where this is going. So I continue.

"Gertrude and Elliot both look at me and they grin from ear to ear. Gertrude responded with: _'Of course! This was our great grandson, Daniel James Howell.'_

Peter shakes his head. He says: _**'Yes, exactly! Daniel, these spirits were your great grandparents on Earth.'**_

I was shocked and excited at the same time! I didn't know what to say! I waved at them and said: _'Thank you for taking care of me.'_

Elliot came up to me. _'It was our pleasure.' _He said and gave me a quick hug then went back over to Gertrude.  
Gertrude then told me: _'The heart attack. We both had no idea that was going to happen. That was all God's plan. But we didn't understand why you had to go so early in your life. It's a mystery, I guess.'_

_'Yeah, it really is. It's nice to see you both.' _I said.  
_'Yes, it's very nice to see you! We understand that you want to go back to your home. At this age, at 23, it's so young! You weren't ready to leave yet. So go. Our jobs are done. You can take care of yourself. But be careful, because the spirits wandering around down there can be dangerous.'_ Elliot points out to me.

I give them a slight smile. _'I'll be careful, I promise.'_

Then they both watched as Peter came over to me. _**'I have to give you instructions. So, when I transport you back on Earth, you will be in Scotland. I'm sorry, that's the closest I can get you to London and Manchester. You will have a few spirit abilities to guide you. Do not worry, as you will be visible to no one and you can feel no pain. You will also encounter some new abilities along the way! Are you ready?'**_

I nodded. '_Yes.'_

_**'Oh! And one last thing! Do you remember your apartment you shared with Philip Michael Lester? Well, your bedroom is where you can control all of your spirit abilities. That room was where the heart attack started. That apartment is probably where you will be going anyway. So, if you're outside of that room, you can no longer or just barely control it. Do you understand?'**_

I nod my head, showing that I do understand.

_**'Well then. Hope to see you soon, Daniel.'**_ Then he puts 2 fingers to my forehead and I close my eyes. Next thing I knew, I open my eyes and I was on a sidewalk near a gas station."

"Scotland? Dang, didn't know you would be that far! How long was your trip here?" Phil asks.

"It was like a few days to a week. I had to take a few subways to get to London." I answered.

"That was a very interesting story, dear. I hope the question I asked you earlier went along with it!" My mum says.

I almost forgot about the spirit question! "Yes, your question about other spirits! I did. And they were everywhere! Some looked like zombies, just roaming around and not caring at all about what's going on around them. Others were like me, trying to find where they belong. And then there were others who, if you disturb them, will kill you automatically. And it doesn't even matter if you're a spirit to them! You'll just go back up to Heaven anyway!"

"Wow." Phil and my mum respond at the same time.

I giggle a little at that. I tell them something else. "And I've thought about this a lot. Us spirits, we all have something in common!"

"And what is that?" Phil asks.

"We all made the same choice to stay. We all want to find the people that made us happy in the time when we were alive. For me, it was the people who I trusted and cared about. My great big group of family, friends, and my fans. Awe, my fans! I'm never going to forget them."

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the religious references! If you didn't like the chapter because of that, I understand. **

**For those of you who did like it, thank you so much! :)**


	12. Exchanging Goodbyes and Goodnights

Dan's thoughtful words brings a single tear to Mrs. Howell's eye. "Dan, that is so sweet! I'm happy that you still care about your fans!"

Dan scoffs. "Oh, you kidding me? I love every single one of my fans! We're all like a big support group remember?"

Phil nods. "Yeah, I remember..weirdo." He giggles.

"Dork!" Dan shoves Phil as a joke and they both burst out laughing.

Mrs. Howell rolls her eyes. "Ok, you two!" She says, trying to get them to calm down.

Phil stops laughing but is still giggling. "Hehe, sorry..I'll stop. Dan, you good?"

Dan also stops laughing. "I think so! Man, I miss moments like these! Where one of us just says something stupid and we both just bust out laughing? These last few hours just made me laugh more than both the PhotoBooth challenge video and the Phil is not on fire 5 video!"

Phil nods. "Yeah, agreed!"

Mrs. Howell checks the time. It's 11:20pm. She gasps at the realization of how long she was at the flat.

"I have to go, guys. But, Dan, I hope I will get to see you again. If you..go back..then I will understand. Phil will probably tell me. I love you!" She gets teary eyed.

Dan gets off the bed and walks over to his mum. He hugs her and he also is a little teary eyed. "I love you too, mum. I really hope we get to see each other again."

"Be careful, please? If you get into any trouble, use your..ghost-y power things, okay?" She pinches his cheeks, making him squirm and Phil giggles.

Dan pushes her away like a little kid. "Ugh, mum! I'm not 12 anymore!" Mrs. Howell laughs.

"Hehe, I know! I find that funny...sorry." She breaks the hug.

Mrs. Howell goes over to Phil. She hugs him tightly, making him almost lose his breath.

"Eh..I..ok, I'm gonna..miss you too!" Phil manages to get out. Mrs. Howell notices.

"Oh! Sorry, Phil!" She breaks the hug and Phil tries to catch his breath.

Mrs. Howell gets serious and glares at Phil straight in the eye.

"Phil, please look out for my son..." She glances at Dan and looks back at Phil. "...you are practically the only one who can protect him now, from anything! Promise me you will?"

He smiles. "Yes, I promise."

Mrs. Howell grins. "Good." She hugs him again. "Do you mind coming with me to the front door?"

"I would love to! Let's go!" He and Dan's mum almost walk out of Dan's room when Phil turns around to see Dan going back to sit on his bed.

"Dan? Do you wanna come? At least give your mum one last goodbye hug?" He asks.

Dan shakes his head. "I don't want to risk it. You go. Give her a goodbye hug for me!"

Phil gives a side smile. "Ok, I will! Be right back!" He scurries out of the room.

As Phil gives Mrs. Howell's coat back to her and escorts her out of the flat, Dan lays on his stomach and on the opposite side of his bed. He wonders what exactly is going to happen to him.

Is he going back to heaven? If so, when? Is he going to stay back on Earth forever? These are the things Peter didn't tell him but really wish he should've.

* * *

Phil comes back after saying his (and Dan's) goodbyes. He walks into Dan's room to see him on his laptop. 'Typical everyday Dan.' He makes a thought to himself.

Phil looks at the clock. It's 11:30pm. He yawns and looks at Dan.

"Uh..Dan?" He yawns again.

Dan is still staring at his laptop screen. "Huh?"

Phil goes over to Dan's bed and looks to see what he's doing on his computer. He's on YouTube, scrolling through his subscription box.

"You know, after 2 months of struggling to come back here, I thought you would forget your YouTube channel name..or even your password!" Phil exclaims.

Dan giggles and sighs. "I was actually in pretty bad shape when I came back. Just..standing in the middle of nowhere..in SCOTLAND! I couldn't tell which was left and right, and I was just shocked that I was back on Earth even though I really wanted to be."

Phil yawns again. "That's interesting! Anyway, I'm gonna head to bed. I'm yawning up a storm over here! If you want, you can tell me more of your adventure tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess I can." Dan said.

"Ok! Are you gonna sleep?" Phil asks.

Dan shakes his head. "I can't. Spirits don't sleep. Besides, I have videos to catch up on!" Dan sighs. "This is gonna take forever."

Phil rolls his eyes and starts walking out.

Dan quickly scans his room but doesn't find what he's looking for and stops Phil before he can walk out of his room. "Wait! Phil..what did you do with my headphones?" He asks, like when a 5 year old asks where his toy car is at.

Phil frowns. "I forgot where I put them! But I'll look, I guess." He rummages through the boxes.

Dan sits on his bed watching him but kind of feels bad so he floats up off his bed and helps Phil look. It's his headphones after all.

Dan is searching through a box when Phil suddenly blurts out, "FOUND THEM!"

Dan stops looking through the cardboard box and turns around. There is Phil, holding up white earphones. Dan grins and floats back down on his feet and goes over to Phil to retrieve his headphones. "Yes! Thank you, Phil! Hey, for old times sake, Best Friend Handshake?"

Phil smiles. "Sure!" They try to repeat the handshake they made up during 'Phil is not on fire 5' but fail horribly and just laugh instead.

Phil stops laughing to yawn and rub his eyes. Dan notices.

"You're like a puppy, you know that? It has so much energy and wants to play all the time until it gets tired so it just wants to sleep for 10 hours. Go to bed. I'll still be here!" Dan points out.

Phil makes an exhausted smile. "You're right. Yeah, today's been a long day! Ok, I guess I'll go to bed." Phil starts walking out of Dan's room to go to his own.

"Good night, Dan!" Phil yells from the distance.

"Good night, Phil!" Dan yells back. He plugs his earphones into his laptop, turns off the light, turns on his lamp, and let's his procrastination take over.

* * *

**I'm sorry this took a while to post! I was waiting for Phil is not on fire 5 to come out just so I could write that one part! Speaking of PINOF 5, it was cute and so amazing and I loved it! :D**

**P.S. Feel free to leave a review for suggestions on what I should do for Chapter 12 or just let me know if you liked it or not! Thanks! ;)**

**- TouchofCute**


	13. Cat Videos and Pranks

**Ok, sorry! It's been like a month since I posted the last chapter of this story! But, that's because either I was too lazy to get to it OR I had no single idea of what to write. But I did it :D so here it is!**

**- TouchofCute**

* * *

***Dan's POV***

It's 3:08am and I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. I was watching videos starting from the time I passed away, all the way until now...I'm not even halfway through yet! DailyGrace, JacksGap, Tobuscus, almost every YouTuber made a video about me! They all have something to say about me and it's the most sweetest thing ever. I feel like crying but I almost forgot that I have a weird way of feeling emotions. If I cry, then I smell it and it gets to me hard and I start sobbing..like a pregnant woman whose hormones are out of control. That's weird I'm sorry.

So anyway, I try holding back the tears from everyone's "I will miss you" videos, and it actually seems to work but I'm still emotionally unstable. I did the only thing I could do in this situation and just get in a fetal position and just watch videos on my stupid laptop. I feel another emotion forcing through me: frustration.

Why am I so frustrated in myself? I shouldn't be that way, right now! It just feels like I'm gonna have a temper tantrum or something. I can't let that happen so I try to breathe! In and out..in and out..in and out!

My mind is telling me that I shouldn't be here at all. My spiritual heart is telling me that it was my choice to come back and I did the right thing.

***Phil's POV: In a dream***

I'm running. I don't seem to be stopping so I glance behind me and there's nothing except..trees? I come to a stop and look around. I'm in a forest!

I hear rustling and get a little nervous. I turn around and staring RIGHT IN MY FACE is this old woman. I yelp and jump back. She has silver-whiteish hair, wrinkly, and wearing a suspicious-looking black robe that's covering what looks like dirty rags. And obviously, she doesn't look to happy.

"Who are you?" I ask, a little afraid.

"Philip Lester. I have been looking for you." She answers. She didn't exactly answer my question.

She knows me? "Uh...you do?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You're in a dream, child. I interrupted it. That's what I do. After I'm done talking to you and you wake up, you will not remember what I said. But you will when the time comes."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your friend, Daniel Howell, that's his name right? Well, he soon is going to gain power that he thinks will not be a huge deal to him. But, it will to you and the world. You have to stop him before he does ANY of that! Understand?"

I scratch my head in confusion. "I..but..how..what power?!"

The creepy looking woman smiles. "Oh, you will know." She then slowly fades away. Is this all she's going to tell me?

"WAIT! You didn't tell me who you are!" I yell, but it's too late.

* * *

**_*Morning*_**

Dan is still watching videos without a care in the world. During the night, he somehow came across the part of YouTube with cute cat videos and hilarious vine compilations. Probably about 2 hours later, he notices what he's doing, mentally slaps himself across the face, and goes back to his subscription box.

Dan stops what he's doing and looks at the clock, 9:40am. He shrugs and looks back at his laptop. It's not like he's busy all day, right?

However, what he does know is that Phil is still sleeping. What does that mean for Dan? Early morning pranks! He used to do that all the time with Phil! Not just in the morning but in the most ridiculous times as well.

He remembers when Phil was in the shower and he filmed the front of the bathroom door. The dresser was right next to the bathroom door as well so he opened the cupboard for the dresser and stuck a Robert Pattison mask to the outside of it and waited for Phil to come out.

And that's when all giggles proceeded to leave Dan's lips as Phil opened the bathroom door and telling by his facial expression, he wasn't expecting that.

"Dan! I hate you!" The petrified Phil exclaims as he attempts to throw the mask at Dan.

Dan goes wide-eyed. He remembers that? How long ago was that? These are the questions that Dan may not be able to answer, but just simply think about.

The almost non-existent brown-haired young lad with a fringe does what he does best (maybe 2nd best, the first is making videos). He comes up with a plan to prank his friend!

First, he stares at the wall that separates his room from Phil's. Then Dan floats up, the plan now involved with flying to Phil's room. But how? He goes intangible and invisible all at once! Dan grins, looking pleased with himself. His abilities are getting stronger by the minute!

Dan slowly flys over to the wall and taps it with his index finger, it easily goes through. He closes his eyes and slips through the wall. Next thing he knows, he's in Phil's bedroom! He glances down and all he can see is Phil's head peeking out of his bright green and blue duvet.

'I can't believe he still has that.' Dan makes a thought to himself as he rolls his eyes.

Dan floats down to the floor and becomes tangible but he's still invisible. He makes sure to see that he can still control his powers first, as he will only have them for a short amount of time if he's not in his room. He looks for Phil's phone and sees that it's just sitting on Phil's desk right next to his lamp, which is right where he thought it would be!

He picks up Phil's phone. "I know he has it." He whispers. "Aha! There it is." Dan says as he turns up the volume on the silver and white iPhone 5s.

He puts the phone near Phil and starts the intro to Toxic by Britney Spears. The sound practically loud enough for Phil to hear and a few seconds later, he comes out of his sleepy unconsciousness.

Phil jolts himself awake as soon as he hears the music start. "AAH! What the..?" He turns his body around to try to find where the music is coming from. He rubs his eyes and grabs his glasses so he can see what's going on. He squints as his eyes lay on a..floating iPhone?

"Dan? Is that you? Are you invisible?" Phil asks the air as he sits up on his bed.

"Hahaha, awe man! You got me!" Dan laughs. He turns off the music and goes visible.

"Ugh, I hate you Dan. You scared the crap out of me!" Phil groans.

Dan giggles and places Phil's phone back where he found it.


	14. Showing Off

"Heh, sorry dude!" Dan apologizes. "So, how did you sleep?"

Phil rubs his eyes once again. "Good, I guess! I had the weirdest dream though. I was running through a forest or something. Then, I stop and I look behind me and there's a woman. She starts talking to me but I can't remember what she said at all! And that was the end..until you scared the living lions out of me! Anyway, how did you cope through the night?"

Dan scratched his head. "I..just watched A LOT of videos! Do you know how when your on YouTube and a few hours later, you're just watching random videos? That's exactly what happened to me. One minute, I was watching "Goodbye Dan Howell" videos (which made me cry by the way), and the next I was looking at Grumpy Cat purring and staring at tribute videos from Game of Thrones!"

"Yes, that happens to me sometimes. Crazy!" Phil exclaims.

Dan smiles. "I know! Anyway, throughout the night I had a few ideas!"

Phil frowns. "Ideas? For what?" He asks.

"For a video..that I could post on my channel! Basically, I'll just show my powers and say what I can't do. Does that make any sense?"

Phil nods. "That's..a good idea actually! But remember that most of your fans do not watch my videos so they don't know what they'll expect."

Dan sighs. "Yeah, I know. What should I do? Have you introduce me like you did in your video? I mean.."

Phil interrupts him. "You want to do that? I can do that!"

Dan smiles. "Sure! Thank you, Phil! You're the best."

"Anything for you..since you're..you know...kinda dead and all." Phil giggles.

"Oh pfft, whatever!" Dan giggles. "Anyway, I'll meet you back in my room." He starts floating and goes intangible.

Phil stops him for a second. "Yeah, I'll meet you in there! Just..give me time to eat breakfast and stuff."

"Yeah, ok!" Dan says as he phases through the wall to get back to his room.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Ghosts, man." He whispers to himself as he slowly attempts to get of bed, fix his hair, take a shower, get dressed, brush his hair, put his contacts in, fix his hair, and eat breakfast.

* * *

Before Phil can go to Dan's room, he goes back to his bedroom to get some filming equipment they used the day before.

"Ok, camera? Yup! Tripod? Check. Lights?" Phil frowns. He walks over to the wall that separates Phil's bedroom to Dan. He knocks on the wall.

"DAN? Do you want to use the professional lights or just a lamp or..something?" Phil asks.

Dan is on his laptop staring at his YouTube channel. He looks at the words that say when his last video was: 4 months ago. 'I'm such a bad role model.' He thinks to himself.

"Dan? Hello?" Phil calls out.

Dan stands to attention and gets back to reality. "Uh..what? Oh! YEAH, WE CAN JUST USE THE LAMP!" Dan yells through the thin wall.

"Cool!" Phil says. "I'm going over there right now."

Phil is on his way out the door when he hears something weird. "Phil..stay away from him..." A whisper demands from the air.

"What? Whose there?" Phil looks around. He doesn't see anything, or anyone. He shrugs and leaves his room to visit Dan.

* * *

Phil puts the tripod in place and makes the camera steady. "So do you want the camera facing like it always was in your videos? Like, have it facing you and your bed and everything beyond that?"

"Sure." Dan agrees. "I mean, in those videos I was sitting on a chair in front of my bed. I'll be flying in this video..and it's gonna be AWESOME!"

Phil laughs. "It totally is! Anyway, I have the camera in the right position."

Dan nods. "Um ok. What do you want me to do?"

"Since I'm introducing you into the video first thing, what I want you to do is press record on the camera. And when I give the signal, you come in! Got it?"

Dan smiles. "Yeah, cool. But, what's the signal?" He asks.

"You'll know it when you see it." Phil explains.

Dan and Phil then switch places. Dan behind the camera and Phil in front of it.

"Ready?"

Phil grins. "Let's do it."

Dan goes invisible and presses record on the Canon camera.

Phil starts talking. "Hey guys! This is AmazingPhil! So, probably 2 months ago you have heard the sad news of danisnotonfire passing away. It upset everyone, including me. But, as of yesterday, something that I didn't even know was possible..happened! I didn't exactly know what to do but at first I thought I was dreaming."

Dan slowly walks over to stand next to Phil, still invisible.

Phil continues talking. "I realize that I wasn't and it was for real. For those of you who watch my recent video on my channel, you already know what's about to happen." Phil smiles and turns to Dan. That must be the signal!

Dan goes visible for the camera. "Uh, hey Internet! Miss me?" He gives a little wave.

"I'm sure you guys didn't forget about Dan, right? This is kind of complicated to say but..well.."

Dan finishes his sentence. "I'm a ghost. That's the short version. If you want to hear the longer version, go watch Phil's video! I'll put a link in the description."

"So, Dan wanted to make this video for the purpose of showing you guys his..abilities. Before we do that though, we have to explain something first. Dan?"

"For you guys, it makes sense that I'm in my room, right? Well, I have to be in here. Anywhere else in the flat or outside is a dead end zone for me, no pun intended. The powers that I have will just disappear, along with me if I'm out of this room for too long. I practically died in here so it's like I'm magnetized to this room." Dan explains.

Phil nods in agreement. "Let's get started!" Phil pulls the chair he's been sitting on out of shot and watches Dan do his thing.

Dan positions himself in front of the camera. He looks straight at the lenses and smiles. "Ok, you guys ready for this?" He pretends to stretch his arms and cracks his neck and fingers. Phil just rolls his eyes from behind the camera.

"Cool, ok. The first power that came to me was invisibility. When I'm not in this room, I become invisible no matter what after a while but I can control it here along with the other abilities I have. Anyway, I showed my invisibility when I introduced myself in this video and Phil's video. But, you know, I'll show it properly this time."

Dan slowly fades out and a second later, Dan is gone. He giggles which makes Phil giggle a little bit.

"Isn't that cool? Wait till I show you the next one!" Dan becomes visible. "Ok, I'm gonna need Phil's help for this one. Uh, Phil? Can you grab one of the pillows from my bed?" Phil nods and quickly picks up a pillow and brings it to Dan.

"So this next one is intangibility. Which means I can phase or pass right through objects without hurting myself. Ok, so Phil, stretch your arms out like a stick and hold the pillow." Phil does what he's told. "Yeah, like that. You guys watching?" Dan asks the camera. Dan then stands in front of Phil and concentrates. He places out his left hand and lightly touches the pillow. A few seconds later, the tangibility in his hand to his elbow disappears and most of Dan's arm is phasing through the pillow. Both Dan and Phil look pleased. Dan then takes back his arm and Phil places the pillow back where he found it.

"I..this is the first time I did that with just one part of my body! Oh man, that was awesome!"

Phil smiles, looking as surprised as Dan.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm going to add the other 2 powers that Dan will show in the next chapter. I felt like this chapter was gonna get too long and boring if I put all 4 in this chapter. So yeah, Chapter 14 coming soon!**

- TouchofCute


End file.
